10 years later
by crazybooknerd112
Summary: Percy and Annabeth broke up because Percy thought she was cheating, now 10 years later what will happen when they meet up.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Percy and Annabeth are fighting...and I mean a lot. Their friends think that they will break up :( . Luckily Piper had a plan that will (hopefully) help.**

Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase

" Cmon Annabeth, You`ll be perfect in this dress!" Piper told me. Ugh, Piper was trying to get me to slip into her pick of a Grey gown with Sparkling Blue earings...It actually looked good. Hmm "Piper I`ll wear it!" I told Piper.

"AHHH Cmon we gotta get your make-up on!" She screamed and with that she pulled into her cabin where everybody and I mean EVERYBODY then saw Piper`s Apriodite,Girly side that nobody but me and Hazel knw about come out. Piper was getting all her cabin members and soon enough they were ll pampering me knowing my restrictions. Jeez I hope ts not to much. After about an Hour they show me a mirror where I see a person like me looking even more amazing then Percy would ever think. Hmm Hopefully Percy likes it and the date goes well.

 **Thats my first chapter, please follow for more btw REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson

I was getting ready for my date with Annabeth, I was pretty nervous though because tonight was the night I was going to propose to Annie.

The ring was a simple ring with 2 stones, one a grey one and the other blue. I thought is symbolized us. Hopefully she would say yes.

I quickly got ready wearing a tuxedo with a grey shirt and blue tie.

"Ding" my phone just rang, I saw it was a text from Annabeth.

 **Bold-Annabeth** Ref-Percy

 **Hey can`t make it tonight...sorry**

Oh why?

 **Gotta help Piper with something**

What about tommorow?

 **Sure,I`ll wear a blue dress. :)**

~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wonder why she canceled on me...Hmm.

I quickly went to change and then took off to the Athena cabin.

Knocking ,Malcom answered the door. "Hey Percy,Should`nt you be on a date with Annie?

"Yeah but she canceled said she had a lot on her hands..." I answered with suspicions

"She just left saying she was going to Olive Garden for a Date?" He said with a glare.

"Alright Thanks, See you around" I answered as I took off to leave.

 **Hope you liked it, R &R please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the chapter are short,I`ve been busy but at least I`m getting time to write short chapters :) Hopefully you like this one and Thank you so much for the Reviews and and reading, I didn`t think anyone would read,so thanks.**

Annabeth Chase

My plan was to lure Percy to Olive Garden,Jason was there wearing a disquise to help convince him I`m cheating on him,of course piper knows this,the whole 7 do,their actually here,Wearing disquises.

Percy Jackson

Since I was going to sneak up on Annie, I had to look good, so before I left I threw on the Tux and left Camp obvi after telling Chiron).

I soon Got to Olive Garden where I saw Leo wearing a mustache,...Sometimes he reminds me of a monkey and that`s funny but can fight an evil being like say...Gaea.

Anyways,I went inside saying that my friend was here I wanted to give them something for luck,They let me in and soon enough I found Annabeth...Talking with Piper and Hazel? Weird. I decided to hide and soon enough they left but a man came with blond hair and peircing blue eyes like Thalia`s..Wait Thalia`s? That must be Jason,I wonder if she is Cheating on me with Jason. Hmm I`ll investigate but first...TO THE BATHROOM.

Annabeth Chase.

I know my Seaweed Brain was hiding behind the plant thinking I was cheating on him with Jason.

"Hey,Jason Percy knows its you so can you uh go to the bathroom with him and just talk to him?" I asked as Percy was headed for the Bathroom

"Fine Be right back, order anything for me" He said with a sigh. ugh Boys.

"Hi,my names Silena and I`ll be your waitress tonight. What would you like to drink?" Our waitress asked.

"Water for 2 please." I answered as she disapeared.

so ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So all Charactors are Rick Riordan.**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys,so This story is becoming into a different story idea I had, so Now welcome to the new story: 10 years later.**

 **I hope you like it and all chapters I have written will stay as part of story. Chapter 4 is in progress and I promise it will be good. :)**

 **I have another story idea but idk if I should write it, Its basicall where Percy goes to Annabeth`s school in Cali. If you like please tell me in the Reviews. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Guys,I`m truly sorry for the short All chapters. Disclaimer: Characters are Ricks unless their OCs ad Songs to their specific Answers.**

Jason Grace

I went to the bathroom.

"Hey Percy,there`s a blond outside that thought you were her boyfriend."I said with grin.

"I don`t want to talk, I just saw a blond boy with YOUR EYEIS sitting with Annie eating, talking. I thought we were forever,but I guess not. I guess I should go breakup with her. Bye..." He Said as he was about cry.

 **Percy jackson**

I can`t believe Annabeth would cheat,I mean she would never but I guess not. I told Jason I was going to breakup with her, and I meant right now.

I soon got to Annie`s table where Jason was not back.

"Hey,Annabeth I saw you go here so I thought I would ask you but I already saw." I said with a confident voice.

"Oh Percy hey,What do you mean?" She asked with a question on her face.

"I`m breaking up with you, because I guess you didn`t want me anymore considering that your cheating on me. So a bye,I`ll be at camp." I said, then I left. She looked like she was about to crying, mhm yeah right.

~~Line break :3~~~ hope its good so far :3~~~

I went home instead of camp and told my mom what happend.

"Oh honey,Your gonna be okay, now let me get you some blue cookies with some milk. She said. She really was the best mom ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 years later..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy jackson

I,Percy was famous popstar Percy Jackson. See After I broke up with Annabeth because she cheated,my mom found a record company that loved my voice...so here I am a famous popstar,Percy Jackson.

Annabeth Chase

My life has been horrible after Percy broke up with me. His life though is well amazing. After that night, I was depressed. After a while I got a job.. as a goverment spy. I started to get over Percy but sometimes it came back.

~~Line break~~~~:3

Today I was getting a new assignment. "beep" , I guess my assignment was here.

I quickly went to the moniter too see that my assignment was, well I was speechless. I Can`t believe I have to...

 **Sorry if it was short,I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Please tell me if I should do the Percy goes to Annabeth`s school Fanfic. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short chapter again. All songs belong to their rightful artists. :3**

Percy Jackson

After I broke up with Annabeth I was pretty heartbroken for a couple of months,but Mom and Paul cheered me up. Paul even got me an audition at a record label,I got the job. Right now I am world famous Percy Jackson,singer and actor. Lots of fans (mostly girls) love me. lots of other stars have asked me out but I`ve always said no.

~~JUST AN AWESOME LINEBREAK~~~

Right now I was on my Green and Grey World Tour,shows were selling out, it was so hard sometimes to get tickets for friends.

Anyways,my next show was in America,so here I am freaking out on a plane from Japan to New York. My next show was in Manhatten,Home Sweet Home.

~~~~~A couple of days later~~The day of percy`s show~~~

I was in Rehersal, being a little bored but I couldn`t wait. Playing a show brought a rush to me that felt so good,(except when monsters would ruin the show and people would think its magic...). Tonight though, was going to be special,everyone from Camp was coming...except Annabeth,she left telling only Athena,Piper and Thalia where she was.

"PERCY!' a happy voice said,I turned around to see Leo with Calypso with huge smiles on their face? I thought Leo died after the Giant war...

"LEO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN,AND CALYPSO ARE YOU WITH LEO!? I yelled back as soon as everybody from camp was walking in with more big smiles..what was with those smiles? Was there a surprise? Hmm.

"Hey everybody!" I yelled at everybody,but I really wanted Annabeth to be there too.

We went out,(me wearing a disquise) had lunch, and did some pranks here and there on maybe a celebrity or two...

~~Start of the show~~

I was getting ready for all those fans. Everybody got VIP tickets so they had a real close view of me. A few minutes later I went out to find a full house.

"Hello New York! Are you ready for the show?"I said with a smile

"YEESS" the fans yelled with excitement.

"ALRIGHT HERE`S LOLLIPOP" I yelled as the music started.

 _I said sucking too hard on your lollipop_

 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _I said sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Loves gonna get you down_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Loves gonna get you down._

 _I went walking with my momma one day_  
 _When she warned me what people say_  
 _Live your life until love is found_  
 _'Cause loves gonna get you down._  
 _Take a look at the girl next door_  
 _She's a player and a downright bore_  
 _Jesus loves her but she wants more_  
 _Oh, bad girls get you down._

 _Sing it!_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down._  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down._

 _Mama told me what I should know_  
 _Too much candy gonna rot your soul_  
 _If she loves you let her go_  
 _'Cause love only gets you down._  
 _Take a look at a boy like me_  
 _Never stood on my own two feet_  
 _Now I'm blue as I can be_  
 _Oh, love only got me down._

 _Sing it!_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Oh loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Oh loves gonna get you down._

 _I was walking with my momma one day_  
 _When she warned me what people say_  
 _Live your life until love is found_  
 _Or loves gonna get you down._

 _Sing it!_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Loves gonna get you down_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down._

 _Mama told me what I should know_  
 _Too much candy gonna rot your soul_  
 _If she loves you let her go_  
 _'Cause love only gets you down._

 _Waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop_  
 _Waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _oh loves gonna get you down_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _oh loves gonna get you down_

"WOOO" the crowd screamed

"THANK YOU" I yelled back. I sang a couple of more shows and ended the show. People were still screaming. Everyone was sitting in the limos,waiting for me. I walked out the back door until I bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I told the blond girl? Was that Annabeth? No.

"Oh its okay,its not like you broke anything." she said with a chuckle,thats when I saw those same deadly eyes that I haven`t seen in 10 years.

"Annabeth?" I asked with a struggle.

"P-Percy" She said as she looked up. Before we I could say anything else, she ran off.

 **Sorry if its was a little short,but it has more words. Please tell me if I should write the "Percy goes to Annabeth`s school" Story.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,hope you guy liked that last chapter. I`m starting to make them a little longer. :) Thanks again for reading,it means so much.**

Annabeth Chase

I can`t believe my mission was so easy. The minute I got it,I figured I could do it at home. It was just hacking into an enemy database to get a location for other mission. I finished and thats when Thalia called. RING

"Hey Thals." I said

"Hey Annie,I wanted to see if you wanna see Percy in real life NOT A VIDEO!" she said screaming the last video. She knew I liked Percy`s music but couldn`t bear seeing him in concert. I wanted to see,maybe I`ll buy tickets.

"I don`t know Thals." I kinda yelled"

"oh cmon,atleast come in." she said with sadness

"Oh alright." I said defeated.

"Yay! I`ll pick you up at 5.." She said and with that the call ended. I checked the time,3:45. Hmm I`ll have to start getting ready at 4. I was excited but scared just to go inside.

After a quick snack of grapes and T.V it was time to get ready. I quickly got ready with a green tanktop and some shorts and a light jacket. Perfect. HONK I guess shes here.

LINE BREAK

Thalia`s POV

I convinced Annie to go see Percy with us because I wanted them back together,everyone did.

Annabeth`s POV

Thalia picked me up in a huge van because apparently she decided to show EVERYONE (except percy) where I lived. Thanks Thals...

We drove for about an hour talking,laughing and catching up until we pulled up to a HUGE stadium.

Everyone went in,had fun while I watched by the side where no one saw me,before they left for lunch Thalia gave me a VIP ticket and said go to the show later. I took it and went out to lunch myself an enjoyed the stadium until showtime.

~~SHOWTIME~~

I was sitting with everyone,but Percy couldn`t see me so I was okay. At the point,Percy came out.

"Hello NEW YORK,ARE YOU READY" he said with a smile,looking at us.

"Yaaas" everybody screamed.

Thats when the music started and he started to sing,

 _I said sucking too hard on your lollipop_

 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _I said sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Loves gonna get you down_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Loves gonna get you down._

 _I went walking with my momma one day_  
 _When she warned me what people say_  
 _Live your life until love is found_  
 _'Cause loves gonna get you down._  
 _Take a look at the girl next door_  
 _She's a player and a downright bore_  
 _Jesus loves her but she wants more_  
 _Oh, bad girls get you down._

 _Sing it!_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down._  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down._

 _Mama told me what I should know_  
 _Too much candy gonna rot your soul_  
 _If she loves you let her go_  
 _'Cause love only gets you down._  
 _Take a look at a boy like me_  
 _Never stood on my own two feet_  
 _Now I'm blue as I can be_  
 _Oh, love only got me down._

 _Sing it!_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Oh loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Oh loves gonna get you down._

 _I was walking with my momma one day_  
 _When she warned me what people say_  
 _Live your life until love is found_  
 _Or loves gonna get you down._

 _Sing it!_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Loves gonna get you down_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down_  
 _Say love, say love_  
 _Oh, loves gonna get you down._

 _Mama told me what I should know_  
 _Too much candy gonna rot your soul_  
 _If she loves you let her go_  
 _'Cause love only gets you down._

 _Waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop_  
 _Waa-oh waa-oh waa-oh lollipop._  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _oh loves gonna get you down_  
 _Sucking too hard on your lollipop_  
 _oh loves gonna get you down_

After a couple of more songs,the concert ended and I rushed out to find a taxi so I could head home. I got out a few steps until I bumped into someone.

"Oh,I`m so sorry."He said ,I could tell it was a male.

"Oh its okay,not like you broke anything."I said with a small laugh,and thats when I looked. and have Green and grey eyes locked,it was Percy.

"Annabeth!?"He said.

"P-Percy?"I said,and with that I took off to a taxi and headed straight home. The ride was long,but I couldn`t stop thinking about how I just bumped into Percy.

As soon as I got home,I fell asleep on my couch,having dreams about the weirdest things.

The next day I woke up,and jumped into the shower. The hot water felt so good. I got out and made breakfast,since I had no missions for a week I decided to go Band roam around New York. I changed into a some grey jeans and a Plain blue T-shirt and went out with a credit card.

It felt so good to roam around and not fight any monsters(Before the breakup,Leo made a chip for iphones monster proof and when you have the phone close,your monster proof" I ate new foods,explored and best of all I felt happy again,but I still couldn`t stop thinking about yesterday night and how I ran into Percy.

After I got home,Thalia called.

"Hey Thals." I said

"Oh this isn`t Thalia this is Percy." Percy said,WAIT PERCY?! PERCY WAS ON THE PHONE!

"It was er nice to see you again." I said with a struggle.

"Yeah,Hey do you want to meet up at Starbucks or something." He said with full confidence.

"Sure." and at that moment confidence came in and I made plans with Percy,10 years later.

 **Hey hope you liked this chapter. So this is story is going in the right direction,but should I add Rachel or no? R &R :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys,so hoped you liked that last chapter,Percabeth is coming I promise. Hateful things are coming I guess but I`m okay. This story is turning out real Thanks for supporting this story. Percy`s birthday,August 18 is coming,is anyone making or eating blue food? I will. tell me :) BLUE MUFFINS**

Percy Jackson

I after I ran into Annabeth,I was shocked. I didn`t think I would ever see her again. The minute she ran,I knew I wanted to see her again. The next day,I met up with Thalia and I gave her a call on her phone.

"Hey Thals" She answered. Wow never knew she called her that.

"Oh this isn`t Thalia,its Percy." I answered with a smile on my face.

"It was..er nice to see you again." She said with a tight voice.

"Hey,do you want to meet up at Starbucks or something?" I asked. I had full confidence.

"Sure." She said

"Great,I`ll meet you tomorrow at 3?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said with excitment,and ended the call. I knew which Starbucks to meet at,our Starbucks.

~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~

I woke up at 9 and went downstairs(I was staying with my mom for the night instead of my mansion) following the aroma of blue cookies.

"Morning mom." I said.

"Good Morning Percy." She cheerfully answered.

"Are those cookies mom?"I shot back with a smirk.

"Oh,yes but their not blue." She answered with a smile.

"MOM WHAT WHAT YOU NEVER MAKE COOKIES ANY OTHER COLOR!" I yelled. She smiled

"Percy,there not blue,there regular color,but I have some blue cookies for you." She answered,with calm. She knew this would happen. Good mother.

I quickly took a shower wearing a green polo shirt with some jeans. My went out for lunch with Paul,so I went walking a little around Starbucks for about an hour. It was fun to talk to fans ,and take pictures. I checked the time and saw it was 2:58. I quickly left and went in Starbucks,where I saw Annabeth sitting there with a drink in hand,looking outside. I went ahead and ordered my drink,then sat down across from her. She immediately said something without looking up.

"I`m sorry this seat is taken." She said

"For who,Percy jackson?" I asked with a low voice

"Yeah." She said.

"Well I`m here." I said with my normal voice. She then looked up.

"Oh,Percy its you. Sorry I thought it was someone else." She said. I chuckled.

"Its okay,so what have you been doing these last 10 years later,I mean you obviously know what I`ve been doing." I said with a laugh.

"Oh,well I`ve been undercover and basically doing what ever." She said.

"Cool,hey so do you wanna go have some fun?" I asked,I wanted to see if Annabeth was still the fun girl that I left 10 years later. "er sure Percy." She said,I could see that she was a little scared. We made our way out and with that it was a race to see who could run longer. About an hour of running,dares and a little bit of going crazy I was tired.

"Hey Annie,did you date anyone else after?" I asked,I was curious.

"No." She straight up said.

"Hey,you wanna come over for dinner,everyone else is?" I asked

"Sure." she said.

"Well lets go!" I said, as my limo was pulling up. I pulled Annabeth in to my limo and we were off to my mansion. When we got to my blue mansion,Annie was in awe. We went in and again,she was awe of my place. I dragged her to my kitchen,where everything was blue even the stove.

"So what do you wanna make?" I asked.

"Hmm how about pasta?" She asked

"Alright,BUT it has to be blue." I said.

"Fine." I she sighed I quickly went to get the ingredients from the pantry while Annabeth went to the fridge until I heard a-

"AHHHHHHH" Annabeth screamed.

"Annabeth?" I asked I made my way to the fridge where she was on the ground looking terrified.

"Annie whats wrong?" I asked

"I-I...GOTCHA!" She said while laughing.

"Wise Girl,why?"I asked with a puppy dog face. After that we started to make the blue pasta. It took about half an hour but we did it.

"Hey Percy?" She called.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"Did you date ever date anyone else after..us?" She asked. I hesitated but answered calmly,

"No." I said

"Why?" She said curiously

"Because I-I still love you" I spit out

"You do?" She asked. I knew at that feeling that I actually did still love her. I walk up to her,cupped my hands around her face and kissed her.

 **Hope you liked that chapter,its a little short because I wanted to leave there. Sorry it took so long. PERCABETH ANNIVERSARY :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**So that last chapter was probably my favorite...for now. PERCABETH is coming! I have started a new story,I will be updating both but now s little bit longer time because school is starting. Read both and remember R &R! Hope you like this chapter. **

Annabeth Chase

Percy was kissing me. I kissed him back hard and the kiss became passionate. I slowly pulled away smiling and catching my head. I missed that a lot but I I missed him even-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed,we turned and saw Thalia looking lost but happy.

"Y-you guys were k-kissing?" She struggled to say. Percy and I blushed. I was probably red,and then came along Nico and the rest of the Seven.

"Thalia what in the Hades happen?" Jason asked...

"They were k-kissing." She said pointing at us. They looked at us,and smiled like this was supposed to happen. I didn`t think so but everyone else thought so besides Percy. We let go of each other and started to

"Yes?" I said with confusion.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tommorow?

set the table..still in embarresment. It was silence for us while everybody else talked. When I was about to leave,Percy stopped me.

"Annabeth wait." He yelled,I turned around,

"Yes?" I asked.

"W-Would you like to go on date with me tommorow night?" He asked smiling.

"Sure Seaweed Brain." I asnwered back. I was really excited.

I got home and went to bed but I was really excited.

~~~~~~` **The next day** ~~~~

I woke up nice and fresh but couldn`t wait.

"DING" my phone chimed. I checked to see an anoymous that said:

 _Pick you up at 7:30. I know your address. :)_

Probably from Percy. I quickly got dressed and went to my kitchen. I came out of my room and I saw a man with raven hair making eggs. I screamed. He turned and I saw Percy holding a plate of burnt eggs.

"Percy what are you doing here and why are you cooking and how the Hades did you get in here?!" I yelled at him.

"There was a key on the ground so I tried it. I`m here because I wanted to make you breakfast!" He answered.

"Um..ok?" I said confused.

" So you wanna go out twice today?" Percy questioned grinning.

"Twice?" I asked.

"Breakfast and dinner." Percy retorted back.

"Hmmm Alright," I gave in.

"Yay!" he cheered, Seaweed Brain. I quickly went in my room and got dressed for a little breakfast date. I wore skinny jeans a green tank top with a jean jacket.

We went out to IHOP. ( **NOT MANY DETAILS ABOUT THIS DATE)**

~~~~~~After~~~~~~~~~`

I had just gotten home from breakfast when my phone ringed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Uh..Hello is this Annabeth Chase?" The voice asked.

"No why?" I questioned.

"Well tell her that he is back and ready for Annabeth." The voice said and then the call was ended.

 **I wanted to leave it there...Sorry if its short. I`m so so so so sorry that I haven`t upated,writers block and school...;-;**


	10. AN

Hi Guys. So I am not going to be updating this story...I`m discontinuing it. I`m sorry to all of my few readers but I have no ideas. If you have some,you can continue it or just tell them and I may update. I don`t know. if you decide to continue it on your ow,please Private messenge me. Thank you for reading.

~ **Crazybooknerd112**


End file.
